1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments relate to electronic devices and, more particularly to a method and apparatus for power management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid growth of electronic devices, electronic devices enabling wireless voice telephony and information exchange have become the necessities of life. In the beginning of spreading of the electronic devices, it was simply recognized that the electronic devices are portable and their wireless telephony is possible. But, with the development of their technologies and the introduction of wireless Internet, the electronic devices are satisfying users' desires by significantly increasing a scope of utility such as game, remote control using short-range communication, and image taking using an installed digital camera as well as the purpose of simple telephony, schedule management or the like.
To reduce their power consumption, electronic devices can enter a low power mode. The low power mode can be an operation of applying low power to a module causing power consumption of a threshold value or more in the electronic device. For example, if no user's input is sensed during a certain time, the electronic devices can process to apply low power to a backlight module, a short-range communication module, and the like.